1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a device and method for providing wireless services on wireless devices. More particularly, the disclosure relates a device and method for providing wireless services on wireless devices in conjunction with a SIM (subscriber identity module or subscriber identification module) card combined with a wireless service card.
2. Related Art
A large number of wireless service plans exist for customers desiring wireless cellular services such as data, talk, and text messaging. Customers generally have the option of entering into a post-paid service, e.g., contract for a period of time, or a pre-paid, contract-free service. A Mobile Virtual Network Operator (MVNO) is a network operator that typically does not own its own frequency spectrum or have its own wireless network infrastructure. MVNOs negotiate and enter into business agreements with third party wireless carriers to purchase the right to use their networks for wireless services including a volume of data, number of minutes of air time (voice calling), number of text messages used.
MVNOs often implement wireless service cards, also known as airtime cards or activation cards, for purchasing and/or adding wireless service, e.g. talk airtime, service days, data, or text messaging for a particular wireless device. Activation cards generally include a unique code that may include a scratch off coating obscuring the unique code consisting of a long series of numbers and/or letters. The codes are correlated to a wireless service and are stored in a MVNO's database prior to distributing the activation card to a respective point-of-sale and reaching the customer. Once a card is sold to a user, the user must manually scratch off the covering of the code and manually enter the code into the phone or in a computer linked to the MVNO's database to activate and/or providing the wireless service for a wireless device. The airtime card may also be sold packaged with a separate SIM card or the SIM may be sold separately.
By having to carry SIM cards and activation cards separately, a retailer would have to carry a large inventory of cards and need large shelf space, thereby, causing unnecessary expense. Thus, there is a need to reduce the requirement of a large inventory of SIM and activation cards.